


The Ones with Chandler and Joey

by bellaaanovak



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode-by-episode, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chandler and Joey hooked up in London?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One with Ross' Wedding (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I've already planned so much of this! I'm so excited. I don't know how far into the show I'll go, and I'll probably skip a few episodes, but yeah. This is basically just my take on what would've happened if Chandler and Joey hooked up in London. Enjoy!

“Come on, do something!”

“I am – I’m ignoring you.”

 

All Chandler wanted was a few days to enjoy the greater things in life. Like, well, his best friend getting married, not going to work, and sleeping in ‘til two. Of course, he understood Joey was excited to be in “London, baby”, but Chandler was excited too, for his own reasons. He’s just not as enthusiastic as Joey, and that’s nothing to be ashamed of on Joey’s part, but a few hours of silent tourism would be nice. He already got enough of the Loud Gellers on the plane, Monica making sure she remembered everything and Ross spitting out facts about London. Some quiet appreciation of this city would be great if he could squeeze it in between Joey walking with his pop-up map and filming everything around him.

 

They walked for a while before they got halfway to Westminster Abbey and even though Chandler wanted to take a bus, Joey insisted on walking. He wanted to feel London beneath his feet, or something like that. Joey’s enthusiasm is one of the things Chandler enjoyed about having him as a friend and roommate, but sometimes it got a little out of hand. He filmed a pigeon for five minutes because he thought it had an accent, or should have had one. Chandler’s cell phone rang and he basked in the relief for a few seconds.

 

“Hello?” Chandler answered. Ross was on the other line, yelling as usual. “Whoa, whoa, buddy; slow down a second, I can hardly hear you.” Chandler waved Joey over to him and gave him the ‘one-minute-finger’.

“The church Emily wanted to get married in – they started the demolition early, man.” Ross said sadly. “I have no idea what to do, she, she, she got all upset and ran off. Monica went after her and she’s trying to calm her down.”

“That sucks, Ross. Listen, we’ll meet you back at the hotel before the rehearsal dinner, okay?”

“Alright – whoa, whoa, Emily! Emily! Leave the nice construction worker alone, he’s just doing his job!” Chandler hung up the phone hurriedly and looked at Joey.

“Well, we better head back.”

“What?! We haven’t even seen Westminster Abbey! Or, or Big Ben!” Joey sighed dramatically.

“Fine, alright, let’s head to the Abbey and _then_ we have to get back to the hotel so we can help Ross out.”

“Yes! It’s close, I swear.” Joey held up his map and Chandler groaned, walking past him. This was gonna be a long couple hours.

 

 

It took twenty minutes, but they finally reached the Abbey. Joey took out his camera and started filming, saying something about how this is the “best Abbey he’s ever seen”; even though it’s the only one he’s ever seen. Well, not including that girl Abbey Adams Joey met a few months back. Chandler remembered her because of her name. Abbey Adams, what kind of name was that? He made her waffles because Joey had an early audition the next morning.

 

After Joey stared at the building for a few minutes, they continued on their tour of the city. On their way back to the hotel, they came across a corny vendors’ stand stuffed to the brim with lame souvenirs and merchandise covered in Union Jacks. It looked like Queen Elizabeth threw up on it. Joey put his camera away and before Chandler could rejoice, Joey put on a tall, blue, felt hat with the British flag on it. Oh, dear God.

 

“Check this out! Huh? Yeah, that’s the stuff. What do you think?” Joey asked, completely sincerely.

“Well, I don’t have to buy that ‘I’m with stupid’ t-shirt anymore.” Oh. That was a little meaner than Chandler intended.

“Well, I like it. Here you go.” Joey paid for the hat and Chandler sighed annoyingly.

“Alright, look, you’re not really gonna buy that are you?” Joey looked at him with a clueless expression. “Don’t you think you’ve embarrassed me enough for one day?”

“Oh, _I_ embarrass _you_?” Joey snapped.

“How can I answer that when I’m pretending I don’t know you?” Chandler turned and stared off into the distance, taking a few steps forward. The vendor said something in his dumb accent about how everyone in London wears them. Right, like all of the people around them are really just tourists. “Alright, look, if you insist on wearing that, in public, y’know, you’re gonna spend the rest of the afternoon all by yourself.” Chandler frowned as Joey put the hat on.

“I choose the hat.”

 

He was hoping he wouldn’t.

 

Chandler tried to make a dramatic exit but walked directly into a flower stand. He could hear Joey laughing but the laughter quickly stopped as Chandler turned to glare at him before walking away as if nothing happened. He didn’t want to have that fight with Joey; he just wanted some peace and quiet while sightseeing. He already got enough noise and commotion and ridiculousness in New York – he didn’t need it on vacation, too. Well, not like this is exactly a vacation. He’s not drinking margaritas on a beach somewhere; he’s in cold, rainy, stupid London. Albeit for Ross’ wedding, but still, his small apartment and his pets sound good right about now.

 

It was a cold and boring walk back to the hotel, and he knew Joey would still be out for a while. After all, they weren’t supposed to be back until six, and it’s four, so. He practically dragged himself up to his room and cranked the heater, plopping on his bed and turning the TV on. Chandler glanced at Joey’s bed, untouched and perfectly made. Now that he noticed that, he noticed his bed was clean too. And their suitcases were in order, and… dammit, how did Monica get in there?!

 

 

Chandler was watching some weird British game show and scowling at the TV when Joey came into the room. He looked defeated and wet, definitely from the rain – unless he fell in a fountain again. Chandler suddenly felt guilty as hell and extremely bummed. He didn’t mean to hurt Joey’s confidence. Joey, still wearing that damn hat, pursed his lips, clearly waiting for Chandler to say something.

 

“Hey.” Chandler muttered.

“Hey. Oh, uh, sorry.” Joey pulled off the hat and tossed it on his bed.

“No, no, no, no, you know what? I really shouldn’t have said that you were embarrassing me; I mean that really wasn’t cool. And if it makes you feel any better, I’ve had a really lousy day.” Chandler sighed.

“Me too.”

“Yeah?”

“No! I’ve had the best day ever!” Well, that was a change of pace. “Dude, check this out!”

“Hey!” Monica came in and said.

“Hey, I know what you did, you obsessive _cleaner_.” Chandler said accusingly. Monica scoffed like it was obvious and Joey hushed them, pulling out his video camera. A video of him with Sarah, Duchess of York popped up and she said his hat was dashing. Chandler was dumbfounded as he watched Joey freak out again. “How? How did you…?”

“Well, I was looking for Buckingham Palace, and I – Hey!” Ross entered the room and started arguing with Monica about Emily. Chandler and Joey hightailed it to the bathroom while they bickered.

 

Luckily the bathroom wasn’t too cramped, because now they _had_ to talk. Chandler figured he should go first, because he was the dick, but Joey also chose an inanimate, horrendously ugly hat over him, so maybe he should wait for him to go first. He sighed and splashed water on his face, trying to drown out the Gellers talking. Monica started to cry so he handed the box of tissues from the sink to Joey, who tossed it out to Ross. Right as Chandler was finally gonna open his mouth, Monica and Ross left the room. He stuck his head out to clarify, and groaned.

 

“That was pretty intense, huh?” Chandler asked, trying to break the silence.

“Yeah,” Joey responded. “Hey, I hope Ross didn’t think that we just went in there because we were uncomfortable being out here!” Chandler glared at him and widened his eyes.

“I hope he did!”

 

Chandler left the room to go clear his head and smoke. He knew he shouldn’t be smoking, but… hm, what excuse hasn’t he used so far? Eh, he’ll blame the gloomy weather for making him want to smoke. Before he got into the elevator, he realized he didn’t have his lighter, so he rushed back to the room where Joey was laying on the bed, looking bummed and like he just got off the phone. The TV was on, playing _Cheers_. Chandler frowned and grabbed his lighter, making brief eye contact with Joey before exiting again. Oh, a long weekend was ahead. A really long one.


	2. The One with Ross' Wedding (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler and Joey prepare for Ross' wedding and try to deal with what they did the night before.

The rehearsal dinner for Ross and Emily’s wedding was only in fifteen minutes, and Chandler hadn’t even gotten dressed yet. He didn’t understand the necessity of a rehearsal dinner. Why have dinner with everyone who’s gonna be at the wedding the next day, and share your toasts, and your congratulations, when the wedding isn’t even happening yet? It just didn’t make sense. The whole wedding thing never really made sense to Chandler, anyway. The “sanctity of marriage” bull kind of got ruined when his mother caught his gay father, dressed in women’s clothing, with the pool boy. Damn that pool boy. He loved his parents, really, but their marriage was so dysfunctional it made Ross’ marriage with Carol look like the American Dream.

 

Chandler rushed upstairs into his and Joey’s room and was half-disappointed that Joey wasn’t in there. He probably was already downstairs, chatting up some of the guests or bridesmaids. Knowing Joey, of course. Chandler regrettably shucked his sweater and scarf onto the bed and searched his suitcase for his tux when he heard crying. He squinted and threw a t-shirt on as he walked to the balcony, where Joey was sitting, whining in the rain about something. Quickly, Chandler opened the slider and pulled a soaking wet Joey inside.

 

“Oh, my God! Joey!” Chandler exclaimed as he got a towel from the bathroom and started to dry him off. “What the hell are you doin’!?”

“I miss New York! Rain makes sense in New York! N-not the fancy trim on the walls, or the remakes of American TV shows, or the British accents! Nothin’ makes sense here, man!” Joey groaned and shivered as Chandler wrapped him in the blanket from his bed.

“Joey, listen, we’ll be home soon enough. Now, come on, go take a hot shower and get dressed; we have to be at the rehearsal dinner in ten minutes.” Chandler said. Joey sighed and did as he was told, closing the door to the bathroom and taking a shower. Chandler got dressed in his suit and waited by the bathroom door when Joey stepped out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. They exchanged awkward eye contact and switched rooms rapidly.

 

When they were both finished getting dressed, they left the hotel and got a cab to the restaurant, where everyone was waiting. Most of the guests had already gotten there and it looked like things were about to get started. Ross and Monica were talking with their parents and what seemed to be Emily’s parents when a waiter approached Chandler and Joey holding out a plate of finger food.

 

“Sir?” The waiter offered.

“What’s in it?” Joey asked skeptically.

“Goat cheese, water chestnuts, and panchetta.” Joey looked disgustingly down at the plate and raised his voice a little.

“That’s not food! No, I don’t… ugh!” The waiter scoffed and walked away irritatingly as Joey grabbed Chandler’s shoulder. “Everything's different here. I want to go home. I-I miss my family. I miss the coffee house. I can’t even remember what Phoebe looks like!”

“Joey, it’s been three days!” Joey pouted as Chandler tried to talk some sense into the poor guy. “You’re just a little homesick. Just try and relax and enjoy yourself, okay?” Joey stared at Chandler and widened his eyes.

“You-you’re different here, too! You’re mean in England!” Chandler threw his hands up and followed Joey exasperatedly.

 

Chandler and Joey took their seats at the largest table with Emily, Ross, Monica, and the bridal party. His toast was coming up and he was already a bit nervous. Although, he did have some amazing jokes to share. Joey was shivering next to him and Chandler started to get more worried. He seemed like he was going to get sick, or was already getting sick. It sucked how homesick Joey was because at first, he was _really_ excited about coming to London. They _are_ leaving in a couple of days, though, so it isn’t that big of a deal. Maybe it is to Joey, and either way, Chandler can’t wait to get back into his own bed.

 

Things were finally starting to settle down when it was Chandler’s turn to toast. He stood up from the table and tapped his glass gently with a knife.

 

“I’d like to toast Ross and Emily. Of course, my big toast will be tomorrow at the wedding, so this is kind of my little toast, or-or Melba toast, if you will.” Chandler smirked and stared nervously at the silent crowd. “Okay. I’ve known Ross for a long time – in fact, I knew him when he was going out with his first girlfriend, and I thought things were really gonna work out for them – until the day he over-inflated her.” The crowd was silent, yet again, and stared at him confusedly. He widened his eyes and sighed. “Oh, dear God.” His whole toast was pretty much jokes! “And I’m sure we’re all very excited that Ross and Emily are getting married at Montgomery Hall. I mean, to think, my friend getting married in Monty Hall. Oh, come on! Monty Hall! Monty Hall, _Let’s Make a Deal,_ come on, you people!” Chandler angrily stomped his foot and waved his hand around accusingly when he squinted and gave up. “Alright, forget it, congratulations, Ross and Emily.”

 

Joey’s toast immediately succeeded Chandler’s and he prayed for the love of God Joey’s would be even more embarrassing than his just was. Joey stood up and smiled. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

 

“Hey, best man number two, Joey Tribbiani. Now, I’m not good with the jokes like Chandler, here, boy… but, uh, I just want say congratulations to the happy couple. I first met Ross in this coffee house back home… Home… yeah.” Oh, no. Chandler spoke too soon. This was not going to be very good. “New York City. Where everybody knows my name. Well, anyway… uh… I love you guys, but not as much as I love America!” Joey got choked up and sat down quickly. He turned to Chandler with sadness in his eyes and pouted again. “Can we _please_ go home now?”

“Are you going home?” One of Emily’s bridesmaids cut in. “I was hoping to get to know you better.” Oh, geeze. Here it comes. The flirting. Joey narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes! We’re leaving immediately after this Godforsaken wedding!” Joey turned rapidly back to Chandler, Ross, Emily, and Monica and scoffed. “Can you believe her?” They stared silently at Joey and Chandler raised his eyebrows. “But… you know. I am happy for you, Ross.”  
“Right. Thanks, Joey.”

 

 

After all of the toasts were over and the guests were mingling, Chandler let Joey go back to the hotel alone, even though it bummed him out to do so. He wasn’t really ready to leave yet and they were still on thin ice from earlier. He sat down with Monica and sighed annoyingly at the bad response to his jokes.

 

“I was laughing!” Monica tried to reassure him as Emily’s cousin, Andrew, sat with them. Oh, a hot British guy, that really did wonders for Chandler’s self-esteem.

“Out loud?” Chandler frowned.

“Well, I didn’t want anyone to think I was stupid.”

“Yeah, that joke about Monty Hall was pretty funny, but I’m with her on that one.” Andrew interrupted with an annoying laugh. _Okay, who asked you, Andrew?_ A drunk guy approached the three of them and Chandler tilted his head as he looked down at Monica.

“I just want to say that Ross is a wonderful young man.”

“Thanks. We like him.”

“My God! You must have been a teenager when you had him!” Monica stared into the distance as the guy stumbled away. Oh, God. Andrew pulled his chair up closer to her and grabbed her hands as Chandler awkwardly sat by.

“That man was delirious. There is no way you look like Ross’ mother.” Andrew said.

“Then why would he say it?” Monica asked and took a sip of her drink. Chandler laughed awkwardly and held his hands out.

“Because he’s crazy! Okay? He walked up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in _Titanic_.” Monica and Andrew simultaneously looked at him and he widened his eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna… I’m just gonna get the hell out of here.”

 

Chandler quickly sent his love to Ross and Emily and hurried out of the restaurant. He got a cab back to the hotel and nervously took the elevator upstairs to his and Joey’s room. When he got back, Joey was curled up in his own bed and watching a British version of _Wheel of Fortune_. Chandler noticed the blankets he was using were still wet and sighed.

 

“Joey, these blankets are still wet from earlier. Come on, you can use mine.”

“But then you won’t have any blankets.” Chandler shrugged. “No, it’s fine, Chandler, I wouldn’t want to ruin your weekend any more than I already have.” Joey frowned and turned his head back to the TV.

“Oh, come on; are you really still mad at me for that? I said I was sorry.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know. This was supposed to be a fun vacation. But now it’s all messed up.” Joey threw the covers off of him and stood up, pacing around the room anxiously. “I mean – I think I might be getting a cold. It – it rained all day. And you’re mad at me. And my hat can’t fit in my suitcase!” Joey threw his hands up in the air and Chandler walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Joey, listen, I can’t tell you enough times I’m sorry for ruining _your_ vacation with my… meanness. And, you know, we _are_ going home tomorrow. You get to see the chick and the duck, and sleep in your own bed… and-and order pizza right to your door instead of that, uh, that goat cheese crap.” Chandler sighed and scratched his head. “Man, I miss New York.”

“See?! I’m tellin’ ya, there’s nowhere in the world like it.” Chandler and Joey chuckle lightly. “Sorry, man.”

“Yeah, me too.”

 

They go in for a hug and stumble over each other as they move in. They wrap their arms around each other the way they always do, and when they pull apart, their arms aren’t really actually moving away from each other. Maybe it’s the amount of wine Chandler had or the weird lighting in their room, but Joey’s eyes look a different color. Maybe lighter than he always thought? Brighter? Chandler realized he was staring and he and Joey exchanged a few weird glances as they still didn’t pull away from the hug. Or, was it really a hug if it lasted five minutes? 

 

 

Before Chandler could even open his eyes all the way, Ross burst into the hotel room with that dopey smile on his face. He was still in his pajamas when he practically yelled at him.

 

“I’m getting married today! Whoo-hoo!”

“Morning, Ross.”

“I’m getting married… to-day!”

“Yeah, ya are!”

“Ahhhh, whoo-hoo!” Ross left the room and shut the door and Joey flew up from under the covers, shirtless and hair in disarray. He looked, shocked, up at Chandler and widened his eyes.

“Do you think he knew I was in here?!” Chandler shook his head.

“No way. He’s way too psyched about the wedding. Which we should actually get ready for.” Joey sighed regrettably. “But, you know… you’re _Joey_. You sleep in ‘til noon, you eat all the food, we can… stay here a little longer?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Joey and Chandler kissed sweetly and stared at each other. Maybe it was supposed to have felt weird… but it didn’t. It really didn’t. It felt like the most right thing in the world. They were _just_ best friends and then they weren’t just best friends. Chandler kissed Joey again and ecstatically smiled when Joey kissed back.

 

After a couple of hours of relaxing and making out and making somethin’ else, Chandler and Joey finally decided to get out of bed.

 

“So…” Chandler said. “This has been, you know. Eventful. Us letting off some steam and… stuff.”

“Oh, yeah. ‘Course.” Joey responded. They finish getting dressed and head downstairs to meet everyone before heading to the chapel.

“It was just for fun, you know? You were homesick and I… I just wanted to cheer you up.”

“Totally didn’t mean anything.”

“Absolutely not.” Chandler opened the door to the lobby and Joey looked at him seriously.

“We’re gonna do it again later, though, right?”

“Oh, yeah.”

  


 

Joey and Chandler stood in the lobby with everyone bustling around to get to the chapel. Ross and Emily had already left and Monica stumbled out of the hallway with Andrew, that British guy from the night before. Andrew walked towards the bathroom when Monica approached them nervously. Joey smirked and pointed at Monica.

 

“You too, huh?” Chandler glanced at Joey with a paranoid expression and already felt sweat beads on his forehead.

“Who did you sleep with?” Monica asked.

“Uh… uh, one of the bridesmaids. I can’t remember which one.”

“Joey!” Monica exclaimed.

“Yeah, y-you animal.” Chandler stammered out. He shrugged as Joey gave him a _look_. They were interrupted when the bellhop behind the counter got their attention.

“Em, I have a phone call for a Joey Tribbiani?” Joey pointed himself out and went to the phone.

“Oh! It’s Phoebe! Hey, Pheebs! I’m gonna put you on speaker.”

“Joey! Listen! This is important!”

“Man, I just got up, busy night, if you know what I’m sayin’.” Joey looked at Chandler and then quickly away from him.

“Oh, I don’t wanna hear about that.” Phoebe said.

“Don’t worry, Pheebs, you know you’re still my number one girl.” Chandler didn’t want to get jealous hearing that… but he did. Weird. Very weird. Also new.

“Listen, Rachel is coming to London.”

“Oh, that’s great!”

“No! No, not great! No, she’s coming to London to tell Ross she loves him.”

“But Ross loves Emily.” Phoebe groaned, sounding frustrated.

“ _I know that!_ You have to stop her! She’s going to ruin the wedding!”

“Oh- okay, we’re leaving now; we’ll look out for her.”

 

Joey, Chandler, and Monica all took a cab together to the chapel. When they finally got there, they split up to look for Rachel. The wedding wasn’t supposed to start for ten minutes or so, and people were rushing around and there was some kind of argument going on between the Gellers and the Walthams. Oh, well, Chandler was too tired to care. He just really wanted to be alone with Joey again.

 

When Chandler, Joey, and Monica returned to the chapel, Ross and Rachel were simply hugging and then they broke apart. They all saw each other and hugged, greeting each other happily. Soon enough, people started to file into the room, taking their seats and respective places. Joey started to walk Mrs. Waltham down the aisle when her phone rang, and he was talking to Phoebe again. Right in the middle of the wedding. Right – that’s Joey. Chandler escorted Monica down the aisle as well, and they all stood up at the altar as Emily strode down the aisle with her father. The minister began to speak and Joey held up the phone for Phoebe.

 

“Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Ross and Emily. May the happiness we share with them today be with them always. Now Emily, repeat after me. I, Emily...”

“I, Emily…”

“Take thee Ross...”

“Take thee Ross…”

“As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, ‘til death parts us.”

“As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, ‘til death parts us.”

“Now, Ross, repeat after me. I, Ross…”

“I, Ross…”

“Take thee Emily…”

“Take thee Rachel…” Chandler widened his eyes and choked a little bit. Everyone in the room looked at each other and at Ross awkwardly. “Emily! Emily.”

“Shall I go on…?” The minister asked nervously.

 

Oh, Dear God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh i'm still so excited about this. thanks for reading, if you are :)


	3. The One after Ross Says Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone is recovering from the disaster that was Ross and Emily's wedding, Chandler and Joey desperately attempt to evade their friends and other obstacles as they try to squeeze in one last fling before they have to go home and stay true to their "Not in New York" rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been a long time coming. I finally got out of school for the semester and will now be updating every week again. The days will vary of course but you can probably expect a new chapter every few days, so just subscribe to the fic and you'll get an email whenever I update. This was a really fun chapter to write. Of course I had to change it up a bit to fit Joey and Chandler having problems rather than Monica and Chandler, but either way, it was extremely fun.   
> Enjoy!!!!!

Chandler had no idea how this wedding could possibly get worse. He started thinking of horrible things that happen to people while Ross repeated his vows. He zoned out for a minute, actually, trying to come up with anything that could make this day more terrible than it already is. Well… not all of it has been terrible. He woke up in bed with his best friend, and while that could open the door to something complicated and irrational and messy, it wasn’t _terrible._

In fact, comparing it to the less than four women he’s slept with, it might have actually been the best sex he ever had. He wasn’t so sure about Joey, though. Of course Joey cared about him and damn, was he impressive, but Joey was a lot more… promiscuous than Chandler. Chandler worried about the possibility of being second, third, tenth, fiftieth best. While he had one of the best nights of his life, he was probably just a notch on Joey’s bed post.

 

Chandler got torn away from his thoughts when the minister officially pronounced Ross and Emily husband and wife. He should have been paying attention post-disaster to see how the hell Ross managed to get Emily to say “I do”. He widened his eyes and tried not to laugh as Ross leaned in for the Official Kiss but was constantly evaded by Emily. As they walked off and the band started to play, Chandler finally thought of something worse than saying your ex-girlfriend’s name at your wedding.

 

“Well, that went well. Yeah.” Joey said nervously.

“Could have been worse. He could have _shot her._ ”

 

[](https://ashleeangus.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/page-break-01.jpg%20300x29)   


 

After the chapel cleared out and everybody headed to Emily’s parents’ house for the reception, Emily stormed into the bathroom and Ross followed her. As the guests dug into the food and mingled, Chandler, Rachel, Joey, and Monica stood outside the bathroom door. Eavesdropping was definitely their specialty. Emily was doing most of the talking, well, _screaming_ – mostly things about how Ross ruined her life and completely humiliated her in front of her friends and family. Chandler knew Ross didn’t mean to say Rachel’s name, but if he were in Emily’s position, he’d be pretty pissed off, too. _Okay, not making the situation better_.

 

Joey turned to everyone and spoke softly so the other guests wouldn’t hear him.

 

“Hey, no matter what happens with Ross and Emily, we still get cake, right?” Chandler, Rachel, and Monica looked at him confusedly as Ross slowly came out of the bathroom and closed the door quietly.

“T-that’s all right. You, no, you take your time, sweetie, I’ll be right out here!” Emily slammed the door in Ross’ face and he nervously stumbled past all of them. “She’s just fixing her makeup.”

“I hate you!” Emily yelled from the bathroom.

“And I love _you_!” Ross yelled back.

 

So, _this_ is why everyone wants to get married.

 

Ross walked over to his parents and Jack said something about how it was a bad time to say the wrong name. Well, the only other times it would be inappropriate would be in bed and at a funeral. He started to get a bit uneasy that no one was dancing so he told Joey to dance, and God, it was one of the cutest things Chandler had ever seen. Joey just sort of started bouncing and swaying, getting a little more into it but stopping abruptly when he noticed no one else was doing it. He glared at Ross and Ross gave up, walking away.

 

Chandler saw Joey at the buffet and slowly walked up to him. He was really nervous. It’s not every day you have to tell your best friend you’re scared to sleep with him again.

 

“Hi.” Chandler said softly.

“Hey.” Joey responded as he put a biscuit on his plate.

“Listen, Joe, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I know we had plans to meet up tonight… and… God, I’m just really worried what this’ll do to our friendship.”

“I know. Me too, man. How could we have let this happen?”

“You know, we were away, in a foreign, _romantic_ country… I blame London. Bad London!” Chandler grabs a large spoon and hits the plate of turkey. Joey grinned in amusement and sighed.

“Well… while we’re still _in_ London, we can… keep doin’ it, right?” Joey asked shyly.

“I don’t see that we have a choice. But, when we’re back home, we don’t do it.” Chandler proposed.

“Only here.” Joey agreed.

“You know…” Chandler started. “I saw a wine cellar downstairs.”

“Meet you there in two minutes.”

“Kay!”

 

Chandler and Joey carelessly set their plates back down and Chandler headed downstairs to find the wine cellar. God, the house was so enormous; how did he and Joey even fit all their stuff in their tiny apartment? Of course if Chandler stayed in touch with his parents he could have had a big house and lots of money, but that just wasn’t his thing. He wouldn’t be the same person if he was rich. He wouldn’t have lived in the apartment or met Joey. His friendships with Ross, Monica, and Rachel would certainly be different. Hell, even if he and Ross _were_ friends, they would probably go to the country club on the weekends rather than the coffee shop below his apartment. When Chandler finally found the wine cellar, he saw Mr. Waltham heading upstairs talking about a tour. Oh, no. Chandler rushed upstairs and saw Joey talking to Ross’ parents with a steak in his hand. Okay.

 

“Hey, so, meeting in the wine cellar is off.” Chandler said.

“What? Why?” Joey questioned.

“The next tour of the wine cellar will commence in two mi-i-inutes.” Mr. Waltham said drunkenly. Joey and Chandler sighed and walked back over to the buffet table where Monica was.

“Joey!” Monica exclaimed and gestured to the steak in Joey’s hand. “What are you doing? You promised Phoebe you wouldn’t eat meat until she had the babies.”

“Oh… I figured we’re in another country, so it doesn’t count. You know, like, uh… sleeping with someone. Or… having a drink… or…” Joey turned to Chandler desperately so Chandler interjected.

“Or, by the way it’s looking with Ross and Emily, getting married.” Chandler pursed his lips. “But hey, I mean, that’s good logic, right? Doesn’t count. We’re not in America, where the agreement was made, so… it’s… _void._ ” Monica stared at them weirdly and rolled her eyes.

“Alright, then.”

 

[](https://ashleeangus.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/page-break-01.jpg)   


 

Once Ross found the bathroom empty, people started bustling about looking for Emily. Rachel stormed out and Ross panicked. Monica seemed unfazed. A few minutes after word spread to the rest of the party that Emily was missing, Chandler and Joey left Emily’s and got a cab back to their hotel. When they finally got upstairs to their room, they opened the door and Rachel was sitting on one of the beds. They gasped in surprise and opened their eyes widely.

 

“Oh, hello, Rachel.” Chandler said nervously. “How did you get in here?”

“If anybody asks, I’m Joey’s cousin Joan.” Rachel said. “Listen, guys. Ross said _my name_. Okay? My. Name. He said my name up there; that _obviously_ means he still loves me!”

“Your cousin Joan is crazy.” Chandler said to Joey. “Isn’t there, I don’t know, someone else you should talk to about this? Like, uh, where’s Monica?”

“Ugh, she’s too busy having a three way with the turkey and the potato salad back at the reception.” Chandler and Joey stared at her. “Okay, fine, don’t believe me, I know I’m right. Do you guys wanna go downstairs and get a drink?” Rachel asked. Chandler raised his eyebrows.

“Yes. We do. But, we have to change first.” Chandler nudged Joey.

“Yeah. I wanna change.” Joey repeated.

“Why don’t you go downstairs and get us a table? We’ll be down in five minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes!” Joey glared at Chandler and Chandler blushed.

 

Just as Rachel grabbed her purse, the phone rang and she answered it. It was Phoebe calling and Rachel started to explain briefly what happened. They thought it would go by fast, but then Rachel took her shoes off, got on Joey’s bed, and began to talk about the _ninth grade_ when Ross started liking her. This could take a while. Chandler nudged Joey and quietly proposed they go to Monica’s room, since she’s still at Emily’s.

 

“But wouldn’t that be weird?” Joey asked.

“No, listen, we’ll be out of there before you know it.”

“Yeah, because that’s the kind of thing you wanna hear somebody say before you have sex.” Joey squinted. “Fine, come on.”

 

Joey and Chandler managed to get into Monica’s hotel room and locked the door with the top latch. They turned around and saw a queen sized bed in the middle of the room and gazed at each other. Chandler took his coat off and so did Joey. Chandler still couldn’t believe this was happening, did happen, was about to happen again. This was his best friend in the world, and they were kissing in London.

 

“So… queen sized bed, huh?” Joey muttered as he raised an eyebrow. He held his hand out towards the bed and smirked. “You first, Your Highness.” Chandler furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t have the effort to even approach it. As soon as they got into the bed, the door started to open, but the top latch prevented it. They panicked and quickly put their coats on.

“Uh, why can’t I get into my hotel room?” Monica asked irritatingly from the other side of the door.

“Monica? It’s me and Joey; we thought you were still at Emily’s.” Chandler said.

“Well, I’m not anymore!” Monica sighed. “Why are you guys in my room?”

“We wanted to watch a movie, but Rachel is in our room on the phone with Phoebe.” Chandler answered semi-truthfully.

“Okay, but, I have a guy out here. I’m kinda gonna need some privacy.” Monica said quietly. Chandler and Joey shrugged and opened the door. Monica was standing in the doorway with a martini in one hand and a guy’s hand in the other. Chandler squinted and pointed to the guy Monica was with; he’d definitely seen him before.

 

“Hey, aren’t you that guy from the rehearsal dinner? Andrew?” Chandler asked.

“Yeah, and you’re Harrison, right?” Chandler, Joey, and Monica looking at Andrew.

“Uh… no. I’m Chandler.”

“Ah! Chandler, right. So close!”

“In what language?!” Chandler exclaimed. “Come on, Joey.”

 

Chandler and Joey wandered the hotel for a minute until Joey proposed an idea. Chandler followed him into the honeymoon suite and grinned.

 

“Dude, honeymoon suite? Nice choice.” Chandler mentioned as they walk in.

“I know, right? It was just _made_ for sex. I mean, that bed is practically beggin’ for sex.” Joey said with a laugh.   
“I know the feeling.” Chandler and Joey started taking the bed sheets up when Ross burst into the room.

“Emily?!”

“Nope, not under here!” Joey exclaimed and came up from under the covers. “You didn’t find her?”

“No, I’ve looked _everywhere_.”

“Well, you couldn’t have looked everywhere; otherwise you would’ve found her! I think you should keep looking. For you know, thirty minutes.” Chandler told Ross erratically.

“Or forty-five.” Joey suggested. Chandler swallowed.

“Wow, in forty-five minutes, you can find her twice!” Joey smiled.

“No! For all I know, she's trying to find me but couldn't because I kept moving around. No, from now on, I'm staying in one place.” Ross took his coat off and sat down on the bed. “Right here.”

“Well, we’re gonna go.” Chandler said quickly.

 

Ross asked them to stay despite the excuse they needed to pack and be on an early plane the next day. His puppy dog face foiled them again. Man, it really sucked being Ross’ best friend sometimes.

 

[](https://ashleeangus.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/page-break-01.jpg)   


 

Chandler and Joey had to stay up all night with Ross. He knocked out after twenty minutes. He was probably so exhausted from the whole weekend going the way it did. Either way, it was nearly impossible to leave the room because Ross was asleep on top of them. His head was in Chandler’s lap and his legs on Joey’s. The clock on the wall chimed when it struck seven, and Chandler groaned.

 

“We have to leave for New York in an hour.”

“I know. We have to try and get out of here.”

“What if he wakes up?” Chandler asked.

“Then he wakes up! My legs fell asleep before I did, man!” Joey responded. They slowly tried to get off the bed but Ross abruptly woke up when there was a knock at the door.

“Em- Emily?! Emily!”

“No.” Mr. and Mrs. Waltham were at the door, not Emily. Chandler and Joey grabbed their coats and tried to leave but sat down quickly in the main room when a confrontation erupted between Emily’s parents and Ross. Rachel burst through the door with an armful of mini soaps saying there was a whole cart of them and awkwardly sat down with Joey and Chandler when she realized what was going on. Ross angrily said he and Emily are supposed to go on their honeymoon and stopped Mr. Waltham from leaving.

“Look, tell her that I'm gonna be at that airport and I hope that she'll be there too! Oh, yeah, I said Rachel's name, but it didn't mean anything, okay? She's – she’s just a friend and that's all! That's all! Now just tell Emily that I love her and that I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Please, promise me that you'll tell her that.” Chandler and Joey silently comforted Rachel as she sighed and set all the soaps down on the table. Emily’s parents left the room and everyone hurried to pack everything.

 

Once they were on the plane, Chandler and Joey agreed since they were over international waters, they would meet up in the bathroom in a couple minutes. Joey got up first and when Chandler turned back around, Monica was in Joey’s seat. He gasped as she started talking.

 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Monica asked.

“No.”

“What did you think of that guy Andrew? I mean, he was really nice and definitely sweet, and _really_ good in bed… He was great, but do you think he only slept with me last night because I was drunk? Or, or – because he wanted to make me feel I wasn’t old enough to be Ross’ mother and I still got it?”

“… No.”

“Okay, but what about the whole distance thing? He lives in London and I live in New York. It’s so hard to accept that I’m not gonna see him again. Well, who knows, you know? Do you think I’ll ever see him again?”

“… Yes.”

“Hm. Thanks, Chandler.”

“No problem, Mon.” Just as Chandler began to get up, Monica started talking again.

“But he’s _definitely_ out of my league, just a little bit, right?” Chandler groaned. Time to take out the tequila.

 

 

Joey finally returned from the bathroom and glared down at Chandler.

 

“Wow, Joey, you were in the bathroom for a long time!” Monica said.

“I know.” Joey responded annoyingly.

“Did you sneak a flight attendant back there?” Monica chuckled.

“Right, because that is something I would do.”

 

After the longest flight in the history of humanity, Chandler, Joey, and Monica finally got back to New York. They split a cab back to the apartment building and hurried upstairs to greet Phoebe. When they walked in, she was eating from a bowl of cereal she had balanced on her stomach. Aw. They all hugged and then Phoebe gasped, pointing at Joey.

 

“You ate meat!” Shocked, Joey dropped his mouth. “And you had sex!” She pointed at Monica.

“Oh, so what if I did, you’re having your brother’s babies!” Monica snapped.

“Wow. London turned you into a real bitch.” Phoebe said with a smile. Chandler and Joey laughed.

“Oh, don’t mind her; she’s just a little--”

“A _lot!_ ” Joey clarified.

“A _lot_ hungover.”

 

Monica went to her room with Phoebe and Joey and Chandler went into their apartment.

 

“So… we’re definitely alone.” Joey muttered as he dropped his bag on the floor.

“Yeah. Good thing we made that ‘not in New York’ rule.” Chandler responded.

“Yeah. Listen, I just… I was having a really crappy weekend. I really missed home, and… you were there for me. So, thanks, I guess.” Joey said shyly and approached Chandler.

“Don’t worry about it, Joe. I’m always going to be there for you.”

“Me too.” They hugged tightly and when they pulled away, they tried not to get too close. “I’m kinda tired.”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna… unpack.” Joey went into his room and Chandler stared at his suitcase. He knocked it over casually and groaned. Chandler swung around as Joey opened his door, quickly walking over to Chandler.

“I’m still on London time… does that count?” Joey practically demands.

“Oh, yeah. It counts.”

 

Joey leapt forward and placed his hands on Chandler’s face, kissing him deeply. Chandler grinned and kissed back as they tumbled into Joey’s room excitedly.

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so complicated and messy after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode: _The One with All the Kissing_.  
>  Stay tuned and thank you for reading and sticking by me!


	4. The One with All the Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler accidentally kisses Joey in front of the girls, so he attempts to cover it up by kissing them when they get caught. Meanwhile, the group tries to make Phoebe feel less left out and proposes ideas for fun trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I know it's been a couple of months, and I've kept a lot of people waiting, but I've just had a lot going on in my personal life. I've been busy with work but I swear I'm gonna try to stay on top of it. Enjoy!!!!

It’s been a week since everybody got back from London and Chandler was still buzzing about the events that took place there. He and Joey were closer than they ever were and he was having the time of his life. No one suspected anything because they always had their apartment to themselves and could be alone whenever they wanted. The best thing about it was they were so casual. It was like nothing ever changed. They still drank beer and ate pizza on Saturday nights while watching TV… the only difference is they ended the night in the same bed. For Chandler, it wasn’t even about the sex. Well… not all of it. He was just enjoying life with his best friend and that’s all there was to it.

 

Everything was going perfectly until the two of them were hanging out in Monica and Rachel’s apartment having breakfast when Phoebe came in to tell a story. She started laughing and talking about some cab driver when Joey interrupted, bringing up the cab driver they had in London. His name was Angus and he took them to this pub, The Wheat Sheaf, and they drank a beer called Boddington’s. Damn, the British had some weird names. Phoebe clearly got annoyed and stopped telling her story. Chandler felt a little bad but before he could say anything, Ross came in. Man, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen when Rachel got back. Chandler has done some pretty stupid stuff in his life, but ditching a girl and leaving her by herself on a plane to Greece is something only Ross would do.

 

“Isn’t Rachel supposed to be back by now?” Ross asked. Monica checked her watch.

“Yeah, but her plane got delayed in Athens, but actually, she should be here by now.” She responded.

“So, you talked to her. Did she… did she sound mad?” Ross pondered.

“No, but she likes _me_. _You_ abandoned her on a plane to Greece.” Ross sighed and raised his voice, walking towards the living room.

“Okay, I did _not_ abandon Rachel! Emily showed up at the airport. I went after her; I did what I had to do! She’s my wife, Rachel is my wife! _Emily!_ ” Everyone looked at him awkwardly. “Emily is my wife. Man, what is that?”

 

Phoebe asked if he’d heard from Emily yet and he said no because he lost her at the airport. Chandler made a crack about how he couldn’t believe she outran him and Ross yelled how she’s really fast. Chandler tried not to laugh as Ross challenged him to a race outside. He chuckled and got distracted when Rachel walked in. They all got up to greet her and Ross started profoundly apologizing. She seemed generally cool about it – probably a little too cool. He and Joey looked at each other when Rachel started talking about how amazing of a time she had in Athens. She hugged Ross and said they were cool when Ross mentioned he had to leave to get flowers for Emily. Specifically, seventy-two long-stemmed red roses.

 

“Oh, Ross, when you make out the card, be sure to make it out to _Emily_.” Chandler said. Ross flipped him off with his weird fist bumping gesture and walked out in a huff.

“Rach, that’s great.” Monica said. “It’s so good you had such a good time in Greece.” Rachel quickly turned to them and scowled.   
“What?” She said angrily. “I did not have a good time in Greece! Ross _abandoned_ me! I couldn’t get a plane out, so I had to stay in their honeymoon suite with people coming up to me all the time, going, ‘Oh, Mrs. Geller, why you cry?’ I mean, it was so humiliating! I felt like such an idiot! I mean, it’s all my fault, and you know why, because I make very bad decisions!” Chandler frowned.

“Oh, that’s not true.” He said encouragingly. She didn’t buy it, though. He guessed it _was_ sort of happenstance Rachel made some unwise choices.

“Yes, it is! I went after Ross in stupid London.”

“You’re right. London is stupid. _Stupid_!” Phoebe said bitterly.

 

Rachel agreed with Phoebe and told her she should’ve listened when she said not to go to London in the first place. That would’ve avoided a big mess, but somehow Rachel not being there could have affected what he and Joey did there. They never would’ve spent an entire night trying to unsuccessfully find some peace and quiet to be together and all of that not happening might’ve made them less persistent to be together in New York. If it really was a onetime thing, they could’ve been super on edge the rest of the trip _and_ back at home. Chandler tuned back in when Rachel attempted to enlist Phoebe to make all of her decisions and Phoebe said she doesn’t feel comfortable with that kind of power. Monica volunteered and Chandler and Joey widened their eyes. That could get interesting.

 

Chandler looked at his watch and groaned. He was already close to being late to work and he figured he might as well leave before he’s even later. He got up and looked at Joey.

 

“Okay, I gotta go to work.”

 

Chandler planted one on Joey right there in the middle of Monica and Rachel’s apartment and Joey kissed back. Only a second after they finished did they realize what just happened. Chandler silently began panicking and he knew Joey was, too. Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe stared at them silently and Chandler did the only thing he could think to do. He turned to Monica and grinned.

 

“Mon, congratulations on gaining control over Rachel’s life.” He kissed her and Monica’s eyes widened. He then turned to Rachel. “And, Rachel, great to have you back.” He kissed her and opened his arms to Phoebe.  “Pheebs!” He walked over to her and kissed her, too. “Always a pleasure.” He glided outside and practically ran down the stairs. _Oh, my God, did that just happen? Yeah. That did. That definitely, absolutely just happened._

                                                                   

 

During his lunch break, Chandler, Joey, Monica, and Rachel were hanging out at the coffee house looking through some of the photos from London. There was one of Chandler and Joey laughing and looking at each other he decided he’d ask her for later. That’s something he wanted to hang up in their apartment. He must have been drunk, because he couldn’t even remember taking it. Maybe someone just snatched it while they were talking. Somehow, that made it better. Monica tried to show Rachel a photo of her and Joey when Rachel started to talk about Ross again.

 

She couldn’t believe he was married, despite whatever Ross and Emily have not really being a marriage at all. The bride hasn’t spoken to the groom in a week and is currently hiding out somewhere. She got irritated with Monica telling her not to leave smudges on the photographs and licked one of them. Monica tried to sympathize and say she knew it wasn’t about her and Joey brushed Chandler’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper how a little bit of it was probably about her. Chandler smiled in agreement.

 

Monica told Rachel to look around at the coffee house because there are so many other guys she could be interested in. Chandler almost lost it when she suggested Gunther. It was so obvious he had a crush on her even though Rachel couldn’t see it. He shrugged when Monica suggested some guy sitting by the window who happened to look like a Calvin Klein model. As Rachel got up to go talk to him, Phoebe came in and got even more irritated with Monica’s photos than Rachel did.

 

“We’ve been talking about London too much, haven’t we?” Chandler asked.

“No, I’m sorry.” Phoebe responded. “It’s just ‘cause I couldn’t be there, ‘cause all I ever get to do now is pregnant stuff. It just bums me out.” The three of them apologized in unison as Rachel came back and revealed she had a date the next day. They watched as Gunther kicked the guy out of the coffee house. Poor Gunther.

 

                                                                    

 

Work sucked. It was too long, too tiring, and too stupid. He burst into his apartment and saw Joey sitting in one of their chairs watching TV. He got up and they kissed passionately. Chandler missed him, which was weird, because he saw him every day. Joey frowned.

 

“What took you so long?”

“I got caught up at work, but I’m quitting tomorrow.” Chandler said. They kissed again and abruptly stopped when Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, and Ross came in. Why? Why did they come into _their_ apartment for once? Chandler pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. “Well, I’m gonna go get some dinner. Rach.” He grabbed Rachel and kissed her and did the same to Monica. He carefully maneuvered around Phoebe’s pregnant belly to do the same for her. He stomped towards Ross and Ross just moved out of the way quickly.

“See ya!” Chandler walked out of the apartment and rushed downstairs. He decided he was going to come up with some ideas to make Phoebe feel more involved with the group.

 

The next day, they all met up at the coffee house and proposed the idea of having a picnic at Central Park. They were planning to stay there all day but Phoebe wasn’t having it. She thought it was a stupid plan because she had just come from the park and it’s nothing in comparison to going to another country. She wanted to high-five about fun things. Apparently, the park being close to her house wasn’t enough. Chandler frowned and started to get up.

 

“Well, I’m gonna go home and bask in the triumph of my Central Park idea.” Rachel held her hands up and halted him. He sat back down, confused.

“Hold on there, Mr. Kissy. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this whole little new European thing you’ve got going on, and I just wanted to tell you it makes me really uncomfortable, and, you know – just stop it.” Rachel pursed her lips and Chandler shrugged.

“I was just trying to bring a little culture to the group.” Chandler said innocently.

“That’s fine; just don’t bring it in my mouth.” Phoebe said irritatingly. Monica agreed with a nod and Joey groaned.

“Yeah, it makes me wanna puke!” Chandler stared at him and squinted. At least he’s in character.

 

They met up again at Central Perk to discuss a plan Ross had for them all to go Atlantic City. That was a much better plan than Chandler’s. To be fair, the park would’ve been nice, too. Of course, it wasn’t nice enough for Phoebe. Staying in their own city to go to a picnic is much more different than actually going out of town for a weekend. Phoebe seemed extremely excited as they told her about it and they all agreed it was a great idea. As Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe left the coffee house with Monica close behind, Chandler noticed Rachel and Ross stayed behind. Ah, those two.

 

Chandler and Joey went upstairs and started packing together, even though they were a bit delayed by a round of sex on the couch. Eh, it’s not like anyone would notice. The girls were probably not even close to being done packing. They finally pulled themselves together and finished packing for the weekend and went into the girls’ apartment.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Ross said happily.

“Atlantic City!” Chandler smiled.

“Atlantic City, baby! Let’s roll some bones! Hey Joey, high-five for rolling bones!” They high-fived and started whooping and hollering when Phoebe gasped in pain. Chandler, Joey, and Ross all stepped back a couple of feet and stared at her.

“Uh, Pheebs?” Joey approached. “You’re leaking.”

“Oh, my God, your water broke!” Monica exclaimed.

“Alright, well, I call shotgun.” Everyone stopped her from walking out the door and Chandler swallowed nervously.

“Pheebs, we have to take you to the hospital now.”  
“Pheebs, the babies are coming _now._ ” Ross said. Rachel raised her hand.

“High-five, the babies are coming!” They all high-fived. They started to walk out the door when Phoebe grinned excitedly.   
“Wait, wait… remember when my water broke?!” They high-fived again and laughed together.

 

Everybody began to leave the apartment, but Joey and Chandler held back. Chandler smiled warmly at Joey and sighed.

 

“I can’t believe Phoebe’s gonna have her babies.” Joey said happily.

“I know, it’s beautiful. Amazing.” The two of them are quiet for a minute but immediately start kissing. “You know what else I can’t believe? I had to kiss Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica every time I left a room. I mean, it’s too bad they didn’t see us having sex.” Chandler laughed dryly and Joey stared at him.

“You don’t know _anything_ about women, do you?”

“No.”

“Well, it’s not like in matters in this case.”

 

They shrug and kiss again. For a moment, Chandler pondered if somebody was going to come back upstairs and wonder what was taking them so long, but part of him hoped they would just leave without them. They could get their own cab later. Of course, they didn’t want to miss Phoebe giving birth, but Chandler just rejoiced being alone with Joey. This was quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to him and he didn’t want to ruin it like he ruined everything else.

 

Maybe Phoebe’s triplets aren’t the only new things surfacing into the world tonight. Maybe this thing between him and Joey is only just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode: _The One Hundredth._


End file.
